


The Edge of Insanity

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter who her soulmates were, she had a feeling they would bring the kind of excitement she craved in her life of monotony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the lovely [ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos](http://ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos.tumblr.com/)

The Edge of Insanity

xXx

Brock Rumlow was the kind of name that evoked wild fantasies of secret agents and adventures to distant places. Darcy couldn’t help but smile every time she saw the tight utilitarian script scrolled neatly and efficiently across her ribs, just under her right breast. “Brock Rumlow, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

James was a nice, simple, yet strong name. The fact that he was supposedly going to save her made her a little nervous, but she hoped the situation wasn’t quite as dire as she imagined. The red cursive was opposite Brock’s “It’s James doll, I’m going to get you out of here.”

No matter who her soulmates were, she had a feeling they would bring the kind of excitement she craved in her life of monotony.

xXx

“Agent Brock Rumlow.” Jack Rollins muttered over Brock’s shoulder as they took a break from moving Dr. Foster’s equipment back into the filling station. Brock glanced over at his oldest friend, who nodded his head pointedly at the buxom young woman across the room. “Meet Darcy Lewis.”

Brock tensed, the iridescent navy blue lettering twitching across his skin. It made sense. He’d been instantly attracted to the young woman when he’d first laid eyes on her and now, watching her thoroughly ream out Coulson for god know what, he found her ferocity just as attractive.

“Lucky bastard.” Jack continued turning back to his task.

Brock didn’t get the chance to speak to her until the next day when he and Jack were assigned to shadow Foster and crew while their normal body guard returned to HQ for a brief mission.

“Okay, the name it Darcy Lewis and despite what your little buddies seem to think, I am in charge here. Ground rules; Don’t interrupt the Science! Jane is very grumpy today; in fact it’s probably best you avoid all contact with her as much as humanly possible. Also, if you copy any of her work, try to sneak anything back to your bosses or do anything that could compromise Jane’s work, just remember, one of my foster dad's was an avid hunter, so I could skin you like a deer.”

Jack snorted, looking over at Brock with a rueful smirk. “Lucky. Fuckin. Bastard.” He clapped him hard on the shoulder and walked away leaving a very confused Darcy behind.

“What’s his problem?”

Brock chuckled and held out his hand to her. “Brock Rumlow, it’s an honor to finally meet you.” He introduced himself, enjoying the way her eyes widened in surprise.

She eventually laughed and made a joke about how she just knew with a name like his he’d be some badass secret agent. Brock chuckled and told her he got that a lot.

They had a first date of sorts that night. While Jack kept watch on the scientists, Brock and Darcy took dinner to the roof where they watched the stars and cuddled for warmth as the temperature dropped. Brock, she discovered, was very tactile, his hands all over her, rough callouses in direct contrast to how soft his touch was. He was close to rounding second base when she pulled away, much to his chagrin. He groaned in protest, but Darcy put her foot down. Their first time would not be outside in forty degree weather.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling before returning to the lab and seeing her off to bed. Dates continued on as such until Brock had to return to base. He of course left her, after her adamant nagging, with the promise to call immediately if he met their third and vice versa.They kept in touch, seeing each other whenever they could and using video chat to fill in the gaps.

The battle  of New York left everyone shaken but they kept strong using the other to smooth out the edges when things got difficult.

When London happened Darcy was a nervous wreck despite the strong front she put on for Jane and Eric and Thor. It was Thor who called Brock to help her and when he showed up and finally got her somewhere private the dam broke free and her carefully crafted façade cracked.

“I almost died.” She whispered, eyes shot red and skin pale. Brock held her just a little bit closer after that revelation, refusing to let her out of his sight for weeks until he was ordered to return to duty and his new assignment with Captain America.

S.H.I.E.L.D. fell the following April.

xXx

“So you were undercover inside Hydra when you realized The Winter Soldier wasn’t a clone and was in fact your soulmate?” Sam questioned incredulously, as if any of this could ever be true, as if he hadn’t been there when the shit hit the fan and people started rising from the dead.

“That explains why he doesn’t trust you.” Natasha added.

Brock nodded. “I talked to him when it was just the two of us in the field and he nearly took my head off when he recognized what I’d said to him. I managed to talk him down, tell him what was going on and....”

“And what?” Steve looked up from where he had been studying the far wall, eyes hard set in confusion and anger.

“I used our third to calm him down. Told him that I’d already met her and that she was looking forward to meeting him.” Brock sighed. “When we got back to HQ though, they wiped him. He didn’t remember me when I tried to confront him again and now he’s confused. He seemed to remember what I told him about our third but not what I had explained about my affiliations.”

“Okay, now that that’s explained, why come to us? Aren’t you still supposed to be undercover?” Natasha questioned. 

Brock shook his head. “Jack is staying under, but I couldn’t; not without knowing for sure.”

“Knowing what?” 

“Our third is a woman named Darcy Lewis. She works with Dr. Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig. When I tried to get a hold of her to let her know what was going on and to watch her back she wouldn’t answer. At first I assumed she was ignoring me but I looked into it through the Hydra channels. They’ve got her. They were trying to take Foster but Thor got in the way and they took Darcy instead.”

“If they figure out what she means to either you or Bucky, they could use her to recapture Bucky.” Steve replied.

Brock nodded. “The thought had crossed my mind.” 

xXx

Darcy was terrified to say the least. The room they were keeping her in was small and dark and smelled like rotting flesh. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face and she was fairly sure that rotting flesh smell was coming from another body across the room. Her joints were beginning to feel stiff as she tried to keep herself as small as possible hoping that should anyone return they’d have a hard time finding her. Her head hurt as well, having been struck a few times to stop her from struggling. She could feel the dried blood across her lip and the pain in her nose had subsided to a dull ache. 

She could only hope Brock would come for her soon. 

xXx

“I am James.” he muttered to himself as he stalked his way out of the National Mall. “I am James Barnes.”

He found an alley not far from the museum and hunkered down, pulling a photo from his pocket. The young woman in the photo was Darcy  Lewis, his soulmate.  _ Weapon, no soul. _ That’s what the man had told him, his other soulmate.  _ How, no soul, two soulmates? _ . She could help him, she might know. He had to find her. But James already knew where she was. They had taken her, the men who hurt him had taken her. 

He had to save her.  _ Mission Accepted. _

xXx

Darcy startled awake at the rapid fire pooping of a rifle. She jerked back as the door flew open, letting light filter into the dark space. She squinted against the light, her heart racing at the thought of being rescued. 

“Brock?” she whimpered as heavy boots walked in, stepping across the concrete floor and only hesitating at her whimpered words. The next thing she knew someone was kneeling in front of her and she had to squint to see his face clearly with the light shining behind him. One thing she knew for sure, she didn’t know him.

“Who…”

“It’s James doll, I’m going to get you out of here.”

She froze as he took ahold of her arm and then all at once she flung herself at him, hugging him close as if he would disappear if she let him go. 

“Oh god, I’m so glad to see you.” she sobbed into his shoulder paying no attention to the way he stiffened at her words. Slowly he relaxed into her embrace before scooping her up into his arms and taking her out of there. 

xXx

“I just got word from Jack that the Winter Soldier attacked the base Darcy was being held in. He took her out of there and now Hydra is putting together a unit to go after them.” Brock stopped in the doorway of the hospital room where Steve had been recovering. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, fully healed and ready to go after his best friend. 

“Then we should get moving.” he replied standing. Brock nodded. 

“Now hold on Steve,” Sam protested. “You just spent the last week in the hospital recovering from wounds that would have killed anyone else. Don’t you think you should be taking it easy for a little while. Plus you don’t even know where to start looking.” 

“Lucky for you, you have me for that.”  Natasha spoke up. “I know how he thinks, I can find him.” 

“Then let’s go.” 

xXx

“James,” Darcy spoke up softly from beside him on the bed. After escaping the compound Bucky brought them to an abandoned safe house outside of Richmond Virginia. He hoped that not moving around to much would give any pursuers the illusions that they’d simply dropped off the map. 

Upon arriving, Darcy had showered and then Bucky had tended to her wounds, gently setting her broken nose and cleaning off the blood that had dried under her nose and at her hairline. When that was finished he found her some clean clothes and then with her urging took a shower himself. By the time he finished cleaning up and changing Darcy had prepared a small meal for them and then when that was finished they retired to bed. 

They had barely spoken about their connection to each other, but when it was time for bed, Darcy followed Bucky to the bed he’d picked out for himself. When he turned questioning eyes on her all she could manage in a small voice was; “I don’t want to be alone.”

James wanted to tell her that it might not be safe to sleep next to him, that being close to him in a vulnerable state could get her hurt, but he couldn’t, not when she was looking at him like he was the only thing standing between her and total meltdown. 

They crawled into bed and he found himself accepting her into his arms, holding her close, breathing in her scent as it settled around him. He dozed off quickly, and he couldn’t remember ever sleeping so well. 

xXx

“We’ve got them at a safe house in Virginia.” Natasha told them as she took a seat beside Clint on the quinjet. 

“We should hurry. I doubt Hydra is too far behind.” Steve replied looking up from his tablet where he was reading through the Winter Soldier’s file.

It didn’t take long to make it within range of the house and the Hydra units surrounding it. 

xXx

_ “Military grade vehicle.” _ the soldier supplied James a name for the sound that woke him. He looked down at Darcy still asleep in his arms and nudged her gently until she stirred. She groaned in protest, burying her face in his chest. Grudgingly, James extracted himself from her arms and motioned for her to be quiet before crawling over to the bedroom window and peeking out. 

Hydra agents littered the back yard, positioning themselves strategically around the cover provided. Cautiously James back tracked, drawing his weapon from the end table and motioning Darcy to crawl off the bed. James resolutely ignored the fear in her eyes as he led her to the ensuite bathroom and put her in the tub. 

“Stay down, no matter what you hear don’t move.” he instructed. She nodded. 

“Be careful.” she whispered as he left her there. Before he could make it through the doorway however,  he heard a voice, a man using a loudspeaker to call out to him.

“I know you are confused, and possibly scared,” the man began without a hint of remorse or understanding one would expect from a negotiator. “I promise you, if you come quietly we will not hurt you or the woman.” 

James heard Darcy whimper behind him, and he turned to look back at her, giving her the best reassuring look he could manage. 

“If you don not comply we will have no other option than to use force.” 

Minutes felt like hours as the forces outside waited for his response and then suddenly it was decided, there would be no more waiting. “Hail Hydra.” 

An explosion rocked the house and it took only moments for James to realize that it hadn’t been aimed at the house. He stalked to the window in time to see a quinjet fly by, something, or someone rather, dropping out of the back. 

“Stevie.” he muttered.  _ The man on the bridge. _

James watched as more bodies jumped from the quinjet, his focus so caught up on the battle that he almost missed the man fighting his way to the house. The man was out of sight moments before the back door clicked open and James moved with all the stealth he’d learned in the last seventy years to the stairwell and then down the flight of steps to the hallway below. He ducked around a corner just as he heard the man’s footfalls in the next room over. The man stepped around the corner and James immediately recognized him. 

_ Brock, other soulmate, Hydra? No, he said he was undercover. He could be lying. _

Brock started up the stairs cautiously as James found himself caught in a flood of memories. By the time he managed to pull himself free, Brock was already out of sight and James silently cursed his traitorous mind. 

James found Brock in the bathroom, his back to the door as he leaned over the edge of the tub. He could hear Darcy’s sobs and watched as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Brock. He could hear Brock whispering comfort to her as he rubbed her back and held her close. 

“It’s alright sweetheart, you're safe now. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, but I’m here now. I’m not going to let anyone else hurt you.” 

James stepped closer his foot falls drawing their attention. Darcy’s head snapped up. “James.” 

Brock turned to look at him eyes searching James’ face for any hint to his state of mind.  James took a step forward and Brock tensed putting himself between Darcy and the open door. James stopped, watching Brock carefully, judging his next move. 

James prepared to close the distance between them, when an explosion rang out in the yard, blowing a hole in the bedroom wall and knocking James aside with the force.

“James!” 

xXx

“James, oh god, James.” 

That was Darcy.

“Don’t worry Darce, he’s taken harder hits, he’ll be alright.” 

That was Steve.

“Take a deep breath sweetheart, he’ll be alright.” 

Brock?

James groaned and all the voices stopped. 

“James?” he heard Darcy question softly. Slowly he cracked his eyes open, squinting at the flood of light. 

“Darcy?” he muttered, trying to force his eyes to adjust. She finally came into focus not long after, a watery smile on her face. 

“Oh thank god.” she continued, leaning over to lay a kiss on his cheek. 

“You weren’t worried about me, were ya doll?” 

“Of course,” she replied without hesitation. “I’ll always worry about my soulmates.” 

Soulmates? 

It all came flooding back to him then and he looked around the room to find Brock by the door, watching them intently. Brock was his soulmate, and his soulmate wasn’t Hydra. 

“Are you alright?” he asked Brock. Brock just smirked at him.

“Don’t you worry about me Barnes, I’m pretty hard to kill.” 

Good, because there was no telling what could happen next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on tumblr. I'm always open to prompts and you can find my list of ships for Darcyland as well as other fandoms there as well. [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
